Hard Feelings
by YIWT
Summary: Tony Stark is sent in to soften the prisoner up for interrogation. But he never does what is expected of him. But then, neither does Loki. WARNING for very graphic m/m sex act, and for unhappy ending.


**A/N & WARNING: I've seen a lot of stories where Loki is in SHIELD custody at some point (during the movie, post-movie, whatever) and someone comes in to question him, and ends up having sex with him instead. I *want* to like the idea, because Loki + chains + sex works for me, but I think too often the stories end up OOC - I think Loki is far more of a badass than we give him credit for. So, here's my take on the scene, and it gets dark. It's Tony/Loki and very explicit, and that's all the warnings you're going to get, but I warn you that the story does deserve other warnings. I just don't want to tell you what they are, because it would be spoilers. It's not non-con and it's not gory, but that's all I'm telling.**

**Also: this is Avengers!Loki. Sorry. I don't like him either.**

* * *

Clearly Loki knew the score. When Tony came in and made a big show of disconnecting the cameras and locking the door, the God of Mischief (_best title ever_, Tony would freely admit that) sat up a little straighter and tossed his hair back. "You," he said, coolly. "I rather expected they would send my brother. He knows my vulnerabilities. Such as they are."

Even though he was pale and skinny and had his hands cuffed securely to the chair, Loki didn't look like someone to fuck with. Tony fucked with him anyway. "For some inexplicable reason Thor doesn't want to hurt you," he said. "And Steve's too honorable, Clint's too pissed, and Brucie's got that pesky little, you know, Hippopotamus oath to worry about."

Loki gave a thin knowing smile. "Leaving you, the team asshole."

"Yeah."

"What about the team cunt?"

Even nasty words sounded classy in that accent, but Tony managed to keep his poker face and not comment. "_Agent Romanov_ is going to be saved for later, to interrogate you. I, on the other hand, am not going to be interrogating you at all. They gave me one hour, during which my sole job is to beat your ass."

"Ah." Loki nodded. "It's thought that I will be less resistant to questioning after I've been battered for a while."

"That's the idea, yeah." Tony shrugged and drew a metal glove – actually an amputated stump from an earlier suit prototype – out of his bag. "Sorry. No hard feelings."

Loki gave the glove only a brief glance. "Rest assured that I have no feelings at all where you're concerned. You remain beneath my notice, and always will."

"Mm. Thanks for that." The tone was sarcastic, but Tony actually _was _thankful - the more of a jerk Loki was, the less bad he would feel about whaling on him when he couldn't fight back. "So let's get going." Tony checked once more to make sure they were alone, and came closer. "But there's something I want to ask you first."

Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Nobody can see us in here." Tony bent to lay the glove on the floor – carefully, but still the heavy thud made something of an impression on Loki; his eyes shot to the glove again and this time he swallowed. Tony ignored that hint of fear and just went on. "I'm going to bust you up either way, but: do you want a blowjob first?"

Loki blinked rapidly. "I- beg your pardon. Do I...?"

"Want me. To suck. Your cock," Tony explained. "It's win-win, the way I see it. You get a BJ, and less ass-kicking, and I get to suck off a god. Whaddaya say?"

Loki tilted his head back and closed his eyes a moment. "Let me... Let me be sure that I'm understanding you properly," he said. "You're telling me that my choices are to be beaten for an hour, or to receive sexual pleasure for fifteen minutes and then be beaten for the remaining forty-five?"

Tony shrugged. "Well, yeah – if you think you can last fifteen minutes. I mean, I give really good blow jobs. My prediction is you'll be coming all over the place in five, seven minutes tops. Which leaves a bit over _fifty _minutes of ow for you, but yeah, you got the idea."

"I see." Loki had a very level stare when he wanted to. "What I fail to see is why my consent is required at all."

"Because I don't-..." Tony caught himself and stopped. _I don't blow people without permission_ was a pretty stupid thing to say to someone you were about to beat up in cold blood. He revised himself. "Because it would defeat the whole purpose. If you don't come I don't get my bragging rights. And let's face it, there's no blow job in the world good enough to wring an orgasm out of a guy who's resisting. _Really _resisting, I mean – none of that _no-no-no-ooh-yes-yes _shit from bad pornos."

"I see," Loki said again. Then he shrugged. "Very well. Win-win, as you said. I may be mad, but I'm not a masochist." He shifted in his chair, slouching backwards and opening his legs so wide Tony's jaw dropped. "Blow away."

"Uh, great." Tony knelt down between his thighs and cracked his knuckles. "Okay. Here we go. So, um, I'm sorry this is awkward, you know, I know you don't actually-"

"You'll have to be quiet if you're hoping for an erection," Loki interrupted, eyes closed again. "This may surprise you, but I don't find the anticipation of torture by my enemies to be particularly erotic."

"Sure, okay. Zipping lips. You go ahead and, you know, think of your girlfriend, boyfriend, divine alien porn stars, whatever. Lips zipped. Do your thing." He walked his fingers up Loki's leg, the lightest touch he had, and brushed them over Loki's crotch. Lightly. And then again. And again.

After a while it became apparent that whatever Loki was thinking of was working, because a bulge was developing, and so Tony switched to a more insistent tapping on it, a bolder swipe every now and again with his palm. Loki's hips moved, his breath caught, and he said just: "Rub."

Tony did it, still outside of the clothing, rubbing over the god's junk with his hand. Loki sat with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, rolling his hips gently, adding directions like "Harder" and "Cup it; curl your fingers."

Tony was groping what was likely to be a very impressive boner, and just when he was about to say so Loki laughed and said, to the ceiling: "And, we have liftoff. Put it in your mouth. Don't talk."

He didn't need a second invitation. He opened the pants – buttons, who put buttons on a spandex-and-leather combination? – and reached in, meaning to give Loki a squeeze through his underwear.

What he grabbed was unexpectedly hot and _Whoops that's his cock_. Norse gods didn't wear underwear, apparently. Okay, fine, he could work with that.

Loki let out a groan the first time he was touched and bucked his hips. It was hard to pull him free of those stupid pants, though, so Tony nudged his knee with his free hand and said, "Up a second; I'll pull these down."

Loki didn't complain about hearing the enemy's voice this time; he only lifted his ass off the chair so that Tony could jerk his clothing out of the way a couple of inches. Not too far though - if he pulled the pants too much they would hamper Loki's ability to spread his legs so inhumanly wide, which was a good look on him. "Better?" he said once the cock popped free, and then straight away bent his head to suck on it. Loki smelled good, tasted nice (a little post-battle sweat wasn't a bad thing). That was good - it would've been really unfortunate if he'd turned out to be disgusting.

"_Oh_-. Yes, that's good. Slow down a bit."

"Mm-hm," Tony said with his mouth full, and arched off it long enough to add: "Bossy is fine."

More than fine, actually; he hadn't really expected to enjoy this but it turned out that Loki's terse cool orders were kind of pushing his buttons.

"Use your hands. Yes. Your mouth more slowly, for now. Deeper. A little- yes, like that, that's fine. Grip can be firmer, a bit- mm-hm."

For a while Tony just followed directions, but then Loki said: "Now surprise me."

Tony almost decided to see how he would react to being fingered, but then didn't, because it seemed a little too intimate given the circumstances. If he were getting a blowjob from an enemy, he wouldn't want that. He would just want to skull-fuck the bastard as hard and dirty as possible.

So instead he kneeled up a little higher for a better angle, opened his throat and took Loki all the way down. It was a skill he had worked very hard to perfect, and he knew by the god's squirming and swearing that he hadn't lost his touch in the week or so since he'd used it last.

He worked it with his throat for a while, as long as he could before he needed to pull up for air. When he did finally need to breathe, he did it in style – in Tony's opinion, desperately tearing oneself free of the cock was the mark of a very amateur deep-throater. Instead he moved up slowly, lips tight, a long luxurious slide right up to the tip, where he finished with a loud cartoon kiss.

Loki laughed at that, for a second, but it got lost in a gasp when Tony dove back down.

"Yes and use your hands while you- _ah_-..."

Tony handled the balls a little more roughly this time, and Loki seemed to enjoy it; he panted louder and squirmed harder and his voice was jagged when he spoke again. "Up and down – can you?"

Tony could. He could do deep strokes, so deep that his nose pressed into Loki's crotch with every one, coming up just far enough to let himself breathe. The motion rubbed cock directly over his gag reflex, but Tony had put his time in practicing and didn't falter once.

Until Loki ordered, breathless: "Choke on it."

Hey, he could do that too. Tony shifted one of Loki's legs onto his shoulder, so as to change the angle and make it less comfortable for himself. He took a deep breath and went down down down. He squeezed with his throat during an upstroke, so that he started to cough, and forced himself back down right away. That did it. Once the gagging started Loki gasped _yes _and shoved with his hips, making him choke more.

It brought thick ropey drool up into his mouth, so Tony pulled off long enough to ask: "You like it messy?"

"Hm? No." Loki sounded dazed. "Lick it up – swallow. _Oh_." He had to pause to groan, when Tony began cleaning up his cock with fierce suction and long harsh licks. "_Yes_. Yes, and you'll swallow when I climax as well, is that clear?"

"Damn straight." Loki's twitching had become erratic, and he was already thinking about the cumshot, so Tony knew he was very nearly there. He used quick shallow sucking, plus strokes with his hand, to bring him the rest of the way and before long Loki was swearing again, in English first and then in words Tony had never even heard.

He felt the god's body tighten all around him, heard chains clank as he arched, and then Loki gasped "_Staydontmove_-!" and shoved deep, coming in his mouth, almost straight down his throat really. Tony pulled back an inch or two to make sure he actually got to taste it a little. What would be the point otherwise? He maintained pressure with his tongue, massaging Loki through it, feeling the twitches and spurts that said he had done a good fucking job.

_I sucked off a god. Bam. _ He waited until all was quiet on the western front, and then pulled slowly off, swallowing as he went. (Swallowing part, at least. The taste was really interesting and he wasn't yet done thinking about it.)

The moment the cock was fully out of his mouth, Loki's incredibly flexible legs clamped tight around his neck.

"_Hey_-" he sputtered, trying to pull away, but the leg that had been flung up over his shoulder yanked him down and held him. The other was climbing up his body, stepping on his waist, moving around his back. "Stop it-"

Then he grew too panicked to talk: a thigh was pressed tight against the side of his neck, against an artery, and he could feel heat flood his head as the circulation cut off. "Hey-"

The other leg was resituating itself, moving, tightening. Tony wanted to grab at it, but one of his arms was caught beneath Loki's body and the other trapped uselessly on Loki's stomach, and he couldn't reach around behind himself to fix this.

One arm in, one arm out... oh good lord, this was actually a grappling move whose name he knew. Natasha had tried to teach him this, it was called a _triangle choke _and for the life of him he couldn't remember how you got out of it.

"Loki," he rasped, struggling uselessly, trying to yank backwards, yank up, yank away. "Please, I can't- Stop it, Loki. _Loki_!"

"Look at me," Loki said, calm. When Tony arched hard he could just raise his head enough to make eye contact. "Say it again. Say my name."

The pressure on his neck made it difficult to draw breath, and worse, his vision was starting to fuzz. "_Loki_. Loki, please-..." He stared into Loki's eyes; it had to help, Loki had to _see _him, realize that he was _dying_, and you couldn't just go and watch someone _die _in cold blood.

"This is your death, Tony Stark. It won't take long. Hush." The legs hardened, squeezing.

Tony sucked for air. Grabbed at Loki's body, slapped at him, tried to twist-...

Loki only watched, face tight with effort as he held on. He didn't say another fucking word. Not one word, not even to mock, nothing, as Tony's head spun and he gave up struggling because it was all he could do to hang onto consciousness.

"L-" He couldn't even say the name again.

He thought his eyes were open, but everything was black. He thought Loki was silent, but then he realized there was talking, and it took him a moment to parse the words. "No hard feelings, Tony Stark."

He had no hard feelings. He had no feelings at all. All he felt in the end was warm.

* * *

The End.

**Guys, I'm sorry! I actually like Tony! But I think most fanfics that do this scene make Loki very easy to tame, and I don't think he would be. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
